srythfandomcom-20200214-history
Quest talk:A Secret Shared
I'm going through it for the first time since we've found that the things coming out of the mirror eventually do end. So far, I've had one batch of phantoms and one batch of skeletons. Will record whatever else I get before it stops spitting things out. Psychoadept 23:17, 13 April 2009 (UTC) I would like to know the maximum number of times you can have shadow creatures come out of the mirror. In my experiences (with Altaria and Tsuki's residences), they've been able to have shadow monsters come out about 3 times before the mirror became inactive. Anyway, just want to say you've got a good start on this page so far. You might want to get into more specifics whereever you can (such as giving people a ballpark estimate as to how many shadows appear, and also letting people know that there's a counter in red text that counts how many shadows are left), and organize it just a bit better, but I like what I see so far.Wetheril 08:05, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Nervous about moving to a Quest page -- When I Move the page (changing the name to Quest:A Secret Shared), will the links on pages that link here change too? Or is that a manual process? Are there any other caveats? I want to move it so that the boxing will work correctly. --Hastifer 14:09, 24 June 2009 (UTC) : When you move the page, you have several checkboxes. One of them allows to move the Talk page along (what you should). Another one leaves a redirect behind (checked by default, and that's good, because that way, links to the previous page will be redirected to the new one). The only problem with this is that is a double redirects occurs (that is, if a page is redirected to another one and then to this one) the redirects won't work. You can check for those kinds of thing in . Right now there are a few problems, with The Dilemma in Kirnwell →‎ A Dilemma in Kirnwell →‎ Quest:A Dilemma in Kirnwell. How do we fix this? We simply change the redirect from The Dilemma in Kirnwell to the final destination, Quest:A Dilemma in Kirnwell. And even, if the redirects in the middle are left orphaned, delete them (or in your case, mark them so I can delete them). Scarbrowtalk 20:44, 25 June 2009 (UTC) :: Ok, thanks, and that seemed to remedy the quest box situation I was having as well! --Hastifer 21:19, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Quest vrs Event The details of the actual quest A Secret Shared is missing. It involves meeting someone who tells you of the hidden lair in your residence. The hidden lair is after this quest is completed and is only indirectly related to that quest (as far as being able to abandon a quest). The hidden lair is not so much a quest as an event. I'm sure the difference is moot considering we use quest boxes for most things nowadays anyway. However, there are a few points worth mentioning. This hidden lair is not listed in Adventures for this Location but is a link to 'Investigate the hidden lair'. There is no message whatsoever indicating there is something to do down there. It is clear that there's something to do there only after having a random number of encounters with shadows and killing them, but you'll have no clue that's what you are doing. (I think it's random anyway since I didn't count or keep data about them. I will with another test character I have in the near future.) Once you get the 128 XP reward for killing enough of them, this message appears in red in the main halls of your residence: "Although you're not entirely certain, now and again you can hear what sounds like something moving in the hidden lair below." That is the only hint that there's more to do. Now, the One Sunny Morning quest is available after cleanup whether you cleared out the hidden lair beforehand or not. I am now in the position to clear out the first wave of univited guests in the hidden lair. Unfortunately, my character's stats are MR 60 and SP 36 totally naked. So I'll play around with him until I get the minimum required to sense the monsters at 3+ at MR and SP whatever. I will post my findings as soon as I'm able. --Octarinemage 23:23, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Once you release the first wave, the message in the main hall vanishes. The 1st wave are all winged phantoms, shrieking wind phantoms or caped winged phantoms. They can only be hurt with magical weapons or powers. They are undead so Creyn Blade is useful. 18+ MR60, 12+ MR68, 7+ MR78, 3+ MR88, SP range from 98-133. A running count is kept of how many remain.You can flee from combat. Fleeing does not lower the count. You may also leave and go to the main hall to rest and save without losing count. You get 13-14 XP for each kill, divided into general/weaponry/weapon subskill (if you use no powers). They claw you and sometimes have a special deathly chill touch that damages for 9-19 SP. They drop no loot. +384 XP applied to general and 32 XP to AS&P for completion. --Octarinemage 03:58, 10 August 2009 (UTC)